


All My Love

by byronictrash



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Amigo Quase Secreto, F/F, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, mtv
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: “Pra um cara que vai casar daqui à uma hora, acho que é bem razoável eu estar nervoso.”[StarryGuitarr]





	All My Love

“Se você continuar nervoso, eu vou me sentir obrigado a te agredir. Nada pessoal, apenas procedimento padrão.” Argentino se sentou em uma banqueta, claramente perdendo sua nem tão abundante paciência.

“Pra um cara que vai casar daqui à uma hora, acho que é bem razoável eu estar nervoso.”

Estavam na garagem que servia de residência do Overdose. Argentino, Rony e Johnny, sendo que este último andava de um lado para o outro initerruptamente há quase 10 minutos.

“E se ele desistir? Porra, Rony, e se ele nem aparecer lá?”

“Acho que ele teria desistido cinco anos antes de agora.” Rony tranquilizou o amigo, segurando seus ombros.

Após ouvir isso, o guitarrista (e vocalista) sentiu o nervosismo dar uma pequena acalmada em seu corpo e mente. Sentou-se no colchão que dividia com o melhor amigo e agora noivo. Olhou pro Argentino, que estava com a postura de quem esperava que Johnny tomasse alguma atitude.

“Argentino, posso falar a sós com o Rony um minutinho?”

“Tá.”

No momento que ouviu o portão da garagem bater, virou-se para o amigo. “Rony, por que eu?”

“Como assim?” O mais jovem perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

Johnny se deitou no colchão, encarando uma mancha de infiltração no teto que era tão antiga, mas tão antiga, que os residentes da garagem tinham criado o costume de todo ano comemorar uma espécie de “aniversário” para ela. Já tinha 6 anos.

“Tipo, cara, pensa comigo. O Danny podia ter quem ele quisesse, pra quê ele iria querer ficar com um cara esquisito como eu?”

“Gostando de você, ué. Tem maluco pra tudo nesse mundo, né?” o baterista respondeu, com uma expressão de quem não entendia porque o amigo não conseguia compreender algo tão simples.

“Quê?”

“Cara, se até a Donna conseguiu se arranjar com aquele cosplay seu da banda cover da Overdose, você também ia conseguir se arranjar com alguém. Acho que até tem uma expressão pra isso, é ‘cada panela tem seu cabo.’”

“Cada panela tem sua tampa, Rony.” Johnny o corrigiu. “Mas afinal, de onde você tá tirando toda essa certeza?”

“Johnny, já parou pra notar o jeito que o Danny te olha?”

Dito isso, Johnny Guitarr se calou. Era inegável o quanto o guitarrista (e vocalista) era uma pessoa insegura, principalmente em seus relacionamentos. Não que pensasse na possibilidade de Danny estar lhe traindo, longe disso. Apenas refletia, bastante, sobre como Danny Starr poderia ter praticamente qualquer homem do Rio de Janeiro em seu colchão e mesmo assim insistia no relacionamento que durava mais de anos.

Todavia, com Johnny se achando merecedor do amor que recebia ou não, uma coisa era inegável: Danny o olhava de forma completamente apaixonada, quase que com reverência. Não foram poucas as vezes em os dois estavam compondo, ou até mesmo simplesmente conversando, e o baixista perdeu totalmente o foco. Johnny não comentava nada, sabia que o namorado lhe responderia de forma sarcástica. Porém, não era cego.

“É...” Johnny esboçou um sorriso. “Cê tem razão.”

 

.......

 

“Que inferno, Danny abre essa porta e para de palhaçada.” Karyna batia impaciente na porta do banheiro pela quarta vez.

Mariana colocou a mão no ombro da namorada. “Amor, não vai dar certo.”

“Ô Karáina, eu vou abrir a porta quando eu terminar de arrumar meu cabelo, falou?” Danny gritou por cima do som do secador de cabelo que estava usando.

A bartender fechou os olhos e suspirou, contando silenciosamente até dez para não perder completamente a paciência.

“Danny, cê sabe que temos 40 minutos pra ESTAR no Caverna, né? Então. Anda. Logo.”

Karyna mal terminou de falar e viu a porta ser aberta numa velocidade que até então nem acreditava ser possível. Nisso encontrou o amigo completamente vestido e com o cabelo coberto de grampos.

“COMO ASSIM 40 MINUTOS?” Danny tirava os grampos do cabelo completamente desesperado. “Você disse que eu tinha 4 horas pra me arrumar.”

“Você tinha 4 horas pra se arrumar 3 horas e 20 minutos atrás, imbecil, mas você chegou aqui atrasado porque ficou dormindo.” Se Karyna tinha pouca paciência pros ataques de drama queen de Danny Starr, Mariana Calçado tinha nenhuma.

“Ontem foi minha despedida de solteiro, cheguei em casa tarde, porra.” Contestou enquanto procurava o tubo de laquê. “Imagina só, ir num show de strip – tease e nem querer fazer nada com ninguém lá, o amor é uma merda, né?”

 

..........

 

Era mais que previsível que o bom e velho Caverna fosse reservado pro casório. Se lhes perguntassem no futuro, muito provavelmente diriam que o local foi escolhido por causa de toda a tradição que os dois tinham com o bar. Era pouquíssimo provável que dissessem pras pessoas no futuro que decidiram se casar no bar Caverna porque era o lugar mais barato disponível que se poderia encontrar no Rio de Janeiro pra um casamento planejado com apertadíssimas 3 semanas de antecedência (Johnny até tinha sugerido que as coisas fossem planejadas com um prazo maior, mas Danny respondeu com um “meu bem, deixa de ser bicha, se a gente quiser tem como casar depois de amanhã, porra.”).

Felizmente, o palco serviu direitinho de altar. Por algum motivo, Argentino ainda tinha o arco que foi usado no seu sexto casamento (ou era do décimo, ele não tinha muita certeza).

O juiz de paz falava, falava e falava. Puta que pariu, será que essa palestra não vai acabar ainda hoje, Johnny pensava enquanto limpava discretamente a gota de suor que insistia em escorrer na lateral de seu rosto. Em todos esses anos frequentando o Caverna quase que diariamente, não se lembrava de algum dia em que o bar estivesse tão quente – provavelmente porque essa era vez comparecia ao local mais bem vestido (e mais nervoso também).

“Ei, Johnnyzinho.” Danny sussurrou pro outro, que estava ao seu lado no altar improvisado.

“Que foi?”

“Tá bonitão de terninho, ô John Lennon depois da crise.”

“Eu tô com nojo dessa roupa alugada, sabe lá quantos sacos de quantos noivos suaram aqui dentro.”

Danny mordeu a bochecha para segurar o riso. “Foi você que insistiu em usar essa réplica exata do terno do John Lennon na capa do Abbey Road, sorte que o Ronny tem aquele primo que trabalha no Projac, né?”

Johnny concordou com a cabeça, reparando como seu terno branco combinava com o terno preto do outro. Não, não combinava, complementava. Não era apenas o terno de Danny que era preto mas também seus sapatos, gravata e até suas unhas. Era uma estética bem agradável.

Mas não eram só seus ternos que combinavam e se completavam, era tudo. Desde coisas simples, como a divisão de tarefas domésticas - Danny cozinhava surpreendentemente bem porém odiava limpar a garagem, enquanto Johnny não se importava com a parte da faxina - até coisas mais complexas como saber quando o outro não estava se sentindo confortável em determinada situação. Tal sintonia só podia ser resultado de um relacionamento que vindo de uma longíssima amizade com convivência intensa.

Continuou a observar o baixista. Mesmo depois de 3 anos e meio de namoro, Johnny ainda se surpreendia quando parava pra pensar que havia sido Danny quem fez o pedido. Levando em consideração o perfil pouco  romântico do outro, Johnny tinha em sua mente o namorado provavelmente achava que o matrimônio era uma “cilada para estorquir hétero imbecil”. Nãoé nem preciso dizer como o guitarrista (e vocalista) ficou em choque com o pedido, no caso, quase engasgou com o café quando, em uma tarde casual, os dois estavam deitados juntos preguiçosamente no sofá quando Danny simplesmente soltou um “Ei, Fiuk com dengue, a gente podia casar ne”. Assim, na naturalidade, como todo o relacionamento deles.

Johnny suspirou sorrindo. No final das contas, estava casando com seu melhor amigo. Porque ele e Danny conversavam como melhores amigos, brigavam como melhores amigos (para depois fazerem as pazes como melhores amigos). A única diferença é que a maioria dos amigos não toca o outro inapropriadamente.

“Sabe, Danny.” Johnny voltou a cochichar para o noivo apos sair de seus proprios pensamentos. “Eu acho que isso vai dar certo sim.”

“Isso o que?”

“Isso.” Disse sorrindo e gesticulando pros dois e pro padre ali à frente.

Danny sorriu junto.

“É claro que vai dar certo, seu imbecil.”

E eles estavam certo, iria sim dar certo.

**Author's Note:**

> Respeitem a natureza :))


End file.
